On écrit bien mieux qu'on ne dit
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Harry se décide à rayer de sa vie tout ce qui pourrait le détourner de cette mission: trouver les horcruxes et mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Sauf que...
1. Chapter 1

Cher Harry,

Voilà maintenant un bon mois que j'essaye de lutter contre cette envie, aujourd'hui j'y cède. Ca me paraît maintenant tellement idiot de t'écrire ainsi, tellement égoïste… Ta décision est prise, la mienne aussi. Mais un simple mot ne suffit pas pour effacer tous ces souvenirs, un simple mot n'a jamais eu le pouvoir de décrire l'abandon d'un sentiment si compliqué.

Il y a maintenant un mois que tu as pris la décision de ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour ce qui aurait dû être ta dernière année scolaire, un mois que je me dis que c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Il m'arrive de penser à des choses si bête que j'en ai parfois honte. Mais la question reste la même, vaut-il mieux avoir vécu un moment de bonheur si intense que la chute en fut plus que douloureuse ? Ou ne jamais avoir su ce qu'était le bonheur d'être dans tes bras ?

Au moment où ces mots franchissent la limite de ma plume, je les regrette déjà. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas te dire ces choses là, je m'étais jurée de ne pas te rendre plus difficile les moments que tu dois vivre en ce moment. Une fois de plus, je faillis à ma promesse. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'encourager mais comment le faire lorsque l'on n'est pas sûre nous même que ce choix est le bon. Je me rends malade à t'imaginer chaque jour un peu plus en danger, et je souhaite de toute mon âme que le proverbe « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » prenne tout son sens.

En ce moment, deux idées essaient de prendre le dessus dans mon esprit. L'une me dit que finalement, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi et que je finirais sans doute par t'oublier. L'autre me dit que je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier, que l'oublie et la pire chose que l'on est inventé pour donner à l'homme ce sentiment de culpabilité. De nouveau je me sens égoïste… Comment penser à nous, à moi alors qu'au moment où tu recevras cette lettre tu auras sans doutes frôlé la mort plus que moi-même je ne l'approcherais dans toute ma vie ?

Mais cette voix me dit également tu peux faire demi-tour et attendre le moment opportun. Maman m'a toujours dit que l'homme n'était en rien responsable de sa destinée mais que c'était à lui de la rendre plus agréable. As-tu réellement l'impression que c'est ce que tu fais ? Je sais que l'on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut mais alors, pourquoi lorsqu'un choix se présente à nous, l'homme semble mettre tout en œuvre pour en faire une complication et se dire que c'est son destin ? Je ne crois pas en ça…

Je m'excuse encore si cette lettre n'a pas l'effet escompté sur toi… Je m'excuse si tu penses que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce pas en plus.

Je me rends compte à ce moment même que je ne sais pas comment finir cette lettre. Au risque que cela paraisse maladroit, je t'aurais au moins prévenue.

Ginny Weasley.

Chère Ginny,

Détrompes-toi, je n'attendais qu'un pas de toi pour faire le mien. Et je me rends compte qu'une fois de plus je me suis contenté d'attendre. Pourtant, le fait est là, je suis tellement content de cette lettre que je me suis empressé de t'y répondre. Et pourtant, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ou au contraire, j'ai tellement de chose à te raconter que je ne sais par où commencer. Et je les oublie un par un, me disant que ça ne sert à rien de te dire tout ça.

Tu as totalement raison sur une chose, même si l'on n'est pas maître de son destin, rien ne nous empêche de le rendre plus agréable encore. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Car une fois que la menace de Voldemort ne planera plus au dessus de nos têtes, la vie de chacun ne pourra qu'en être plus agréable. Ginny, tu sais également que je n'ai aucune envie de m'étendre sur ce sujet, tout comme tu sais pareillement que je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne doute pas. Je sais ce qui est mieux, pour moi, pour nous.

Je pense que j'ai appris à te connaître assez pour savoir que tu ne parlais pas seulement du fait que je sois parti recherché les horcruxes, mais également de ce qui a été nous. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire non plus mais là aussi je suis sûr de moi. D'autant plus sûr que je sais combien il m'est difficile de rester loin de toi. Je ne veux pas leur donner une raison de plus de te faire du mal, de t'éloigner de moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même Ginny, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. C'est encore une fois le cas.

Je ne peux pas souhaiter que tu m'attendes indéfiniment, alors moi aussi je me mets à souhaiter que tu m'oublieras. Peut-être même que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui tiendra autant à toi que le fais maintenant. S'il te plaît, n'ais pas honte penser cela.

Je vais te laisser car au fur et à mesure que l'encre se déverse sur le parchemin, mes idées deviennent confuses.

Amicalement,

H P.


	2. Chapter 2

Cher Harry,

Cette résignation émanant de ta dernière lettre ne te ressemble tellement pas, que j'en ai mal à relire chacun de ses mots. Tu te bats pour une chose, certes et tu abandonnes l'autre. Tu me dis qu'il t'est difficile de rester loin de moi et tu te résous à le faire. Dois-je comprendre que tu te plais à souffrir. Oses encore me dire que tu es sûr de toi.

Je me rends compte qu'au fil des mots, je trouve de moins en moins comment te dire toutes ces choses, pour te ramener à la raison en quelque sorte. J'aimerais tant que tu reviennes… Même si ce n'est que pour croiser ton regard de temps à autre. Mais au moins, je te saurais sain et sauf. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que chacune de ces lettres peut être la dernière ou que pire encore, elle ne te trouve plus en état d'y répondre.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on attend d'une amie. Mais je n'en suis plus une Harry, je ne suis plus ton amie du jour où tes lèvres se sont unies aux miennes, du jour au j'ai pu lire au fond de tes yeux autre chose qu'un amour fraternel. Alors voilà, prends le comme tu veux, ne me réponds pas si c'est ce que ton cœur te dicte mais si tu acceptes cette liaison, ne t'attends pas à recevoir de ma part des encouragements.

Ne crois pas surtout pas que je suis d'accord avec la vie que mènent les sorciers depuis le retour de tu-sais-qui, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment peut-on laisser un jeune adulte se jeter seul dans la gueule du dragon ? Est-ce de l'égoïsme ou un manque certain de témérité ? Harry, ne fait pas quelque chose parce qu'on te le demande, mais fait le parce que tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Pourquoi es-tu si décidé à faire cela alors que beaucoup d'autre personnes sont beaucoup plus enclin que toi à effectuer ces recherches ? Une nouvelle fois Harry, reviens à Poudlard, fini tes études et débutent celles d'aurors, alors dans ce cas, je te laisserais partir. J'aurais toujours peur bien sûr… Mais ça sera diffèrent, je saurais ce jour là que tu sais réellement ce que tu veux.

L'écriture devient pénible, mais pourtant, je ressens cette envie enivrante de continuer, comme si notre relation ne tenait finalement que sur le bout d'une plume. On dit souvent que la main de l'homme mène droit au cœur, j'en suis certaine. Car la mienne à ce moment même, m'aide à déverser ce poids que je porte au fond de moi.

A contre cœur, c'est néanmoins sur ces mots que je vais te quitter, quelqu'un vient et je veux pas que l'on me voit t'écrire, ces échanges sont encore la seule chose de toi que je peux garder secrète.

Non-amicalement,

Ginny Weasley.

Chère Ginny,

Tout comme la précédente, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne m'a pas fait ressentir une pointe de bonheur. Pas ce bonheur que je ressens en caressant tes cheveux, ni celui perçut en humant ton doux parfum, non juste le bonheur de savoir que dans une journée, tu auras passé un peu de temps à penser à moi. Mais n'en fait pas plus, je t'en pris. Garde du temps pour penser à toi, à ceux que tu aimes plus que tu n'aimeras quiconque d'autre.

Je suis heureux de voir que je te connais tellement bien que de ne pas recevoir une autre lettre de ta part me demandant de revenir sur ma décision, m'aurait fait craindre le pire. Ton obstination à vouloir diffuser tes idées est certes admirable mais totalement inutile dans mon cas.

Apprends que ce n'est pas un acte héroïque que j'essaye de mener, mais juste un devoir. Si personne ne le fait alors qui le fera ? Et puis ne dit pas que ce n'est pas à moi d'y aller. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ça. Voldemort l'a décidé bien avant moi. Le jour où il a prit ce qui aurait dû être ma vie de famille, le jour où cette cicatrice a fait de moi celui qui devait tuer où être tué. Crois-tu réellement que je sois assez fou pour tenter de faire une chose qui n'apportera rien, ni à moi, ni aux autres ? Il y a des choses dont personnes ne peut être sûr mais ce que je sais, c'est que tant que cet être qui ne mérite pas d'être appelé homme est en vie, nous ne vivrons pas. Et maintenant que l'on sait ce qu'il faut faire, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi risquer la vie d'autres personnes et faire vivre à autrui cette malédiction qu'est la mort ?

Alors non, je ne rentrerais pas à Poudlard. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Cet endroit fut ma première maison, cet endroit est désormais mon pire cauchemar. La seule chose qui te donne envie de me voir y revenir, c'est que tu espères changer le moins possibles tes habitudes. Mais pourquoi vivre un ersatz après des moments si précieux ? Le goût n'en sera que plus amer. Les souvenirs sont fait pour rester là où ils sont, l'homme a le devoir de s'en créer d'autre s'en rechercher ceux qui ont fait leur temps.

Tu dis que tu n'es plus mon amie, je ne pense pas que tu le fus une seule fois. Si l'envie te reprend, n'hésite pas à m'écrire à nouveau, en tant que « connaissance ». Mais raconte moi ta vie, ton monde, tes rêves et tes espoirs. Tout ce qui faisait que j'aimais ces longues conversations que l'on a pu avoir.

Avec toute ma sympathie,

H.P.


	3. Chapter 3

Cher Harry,

Si j'ai réellement compris ta dernière lettre, tu me demandes de me comporter comme si tout allait pour le mieux, comme si je t'écrivais pour te faire oublier le calvaire que tu vis chez ton oncle. Pourtant, en voyant s'envoler la chouette qui portera ce parchemin, je saurais parfaitement que sa destination sera tout autre. Dois-je en déduire que tu n'es plus si sûr d'accepter ce que tu vis en ce moment ?

Tu me demandes une chose et je l'exécute, parce qu'au fond de moi, je garde cette envie de t'offrir une vie plus belle. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te relater, des moments banals dans une vie qui l'est tout autant, alors je te ferais grâce des détails.

Je ne pensais pas que maman serait au courant de ce qui fut notre relation, et pourtant, il apparaît que ce fut le cas. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, non, mais elle me le fait comprendre. Je ne doute pas que les mères puissent ressentir ce genre de chose. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que pas une fois depuis mon retour ton prénom a été prononcé devant moi. Finalement, je me demande si c'est réellement le mieux, car comme tu l'as si bien compris, j'aurais tendance à me réfugier dans le passé. Tu es bien là, et la voir se comporter différemment me rend mal à l'aise.

Les jumeaux reviennent de plus en plus souvent par ici, et il n'est plus question pour Ron d'avoir leur chambre. Sans doute ont-ils prit conscience que les moments en famille sont plus que précieux… Finalement, tout est peut-être comme avant… Une famille unie et des pièces rapportées. Même Fleurk me paraît plus humaine… Et puis entre tout ce bonheur, il y a une tache noire et indélébile : Percy. Lui ne semble pas prendre en compte ce changement, il se terre dans les non dit et autre ainsi soit-il. Encore un nom que l'on évince de nos conversations, pour mon plus grand bonheur, je dois bien l'avouer.

Et puis il y à Ron… Plus protecteur que jamais, il est devenu un chef dans l'art de la négociation. Son but est, tu le sais, de te rejoindre dans ta quête. En vain… Pourtant, il est tellement déterminé, qu'il serait bien capable de passer outre les recommandations de maman. Maman qui est bien la seule à être au courant. Elle nous répète sans cesse que papa a bien assez de soucis au ministère pour lui en ajouter d'autre. Des soucis dont on ne sait rien.

On peut dire en somme que tout est comme avant… On se plaît à imaginer un monde parfait en passant au-delà des défauts pourtant visibles. Mais finalement, petit à petit les détails deviennent trop conséquents pour nous conforter dans cet état d'esprit.

Voilà tout ce que mon frêle courage du moment me permet de t'écrire. Alors je t'embrasse en attendant de tes nouvelles… Et peut-être un peu plus de détails sur tes « activités ».

Ginny Weasley.

Ma chère Ginny,

Est-ce la peine de te remercier une fois de plus pour ce moment d'attention ? Tu te demandes si je suis réellement sûr d'accepter ce que je vis en ce moment. Mais qui pourrait supporter de vivre ça ? Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à ce qui est ma vie, même mes plus intenses moments de bonheur étaient entachés par cette épée de Damoclès penchant dangereusement au dessus de ma tête et menaçant à tout moment de vous toucher à votre tour. Mais encore une fois, je fais tout cela en espérant pouvoir éloigner à jamais le danger en m'en approchant le plus possible. Suicidaire ? Non, juste plein de rêves et d'espoir.

Mais pourquoi insinues-tu que ta vie est banale ? Peut-on dire qu'une vie l'est ? Avec tous les rebondissements qu'elle nous offre, je ne pense pas. Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille unie, ou presque, des frères qui sont prêts à tout pour te protéger et des parents dévoués au simple bonheur de leurs enfants. Ca en soit, c'est une denrée plutôt rare dans ce monde que la présence d'une simple personne est en route à détruire.

Sacré Ron, je me tues dans mes lettres à lui expliquer que je ne lui demande rien… Je ne le force pas à me suivre, et parfois je dois avouer que je préférais même qu'il ne vienne pas. Parce que sans doute égoïstement, ce combat reste le mien. Mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, que ce soit lui ou Hermione, tous deux semblent décidés à prendre la même route.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je perçois encore la limite du raisonnable. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul, loin de là. Il y a des choses que même les meilleurs sorciers ne peuvent savoir, c'est dans ces moments là que l'on dit : « l'union fait la force ». J'apprends petit à petit, à mettre ma vie moins en danger, au fur et à mesure en fait, que mon esprit accepte le fait qu'il faut être patient. La patience… Si vraiment la vie m'en avait doté, le choipeau m'aurait mis à Poufsouffle non ?

Tout est loin d'être excitant en fait. Je me contente d'apprendre et d'observer. De temps à autre, de nouvelles informations nous parviennent et alors, j'ai parfois le droit d'aller vérifier par moi-même leur véracité. Ce n'est pas une tache facile, on prône le : « tout le monde est coupable avant preuve du contraire ». Les gens ont peur et se cachent dans des maisons closes, fermant les volets et privant leurs yeux de la moindre trace de lumière. Est-ce ça la vie ? Nous sommes arrivés à une telle extrémité que même le soleil n'est offert qu'au plus courageux, ou inconscients. Les rues sont tellement désertes que lorsque l'on croise quelqu'un on ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'agit sûrement d'un mangemort.

Sur ces mots, je t'envoie un peu de mon cœur pour te rendre ce courage défaillant.

H.P.


	4. Chapter 4

Cher Harry,

Y'a des mots que l'on peut regretter de tout notre cœur, mais il y a des non-dits qui font plus de mal encore. Y'a des choses que l'on peut dire et d'autres que l'on doit. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est que je me rends compte au fil des heures qu'un mensonge de ta part ferait vaciller toute la confiance que j'ai à ton égard. Je sais que l'homme n'est pas disposé à tout dire, mais voilà toute la limite du mensonge. Comment comprendre un non-dit ?

J'ai lu ta dernière lettre avec beaucoup d'attention, et plus je lisais, plus j'arrivais à me dire que tout cela était réellement bizarre. Finalement, à chercher les failles, je me confortais dans cette idée du mensonge. Comment pourrais-je maintenant accepter qu'il en soit autrement. Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais juste t'expliquer ce que j'ai cru déceler entre les lignes de tes lettres.

Tu me relates une vie qui paraît tellement banale que cela en semble très bizarre, tu me dévoiles un manque d'émotions tel qu'il me paraît impossible que tu sois à la recherche du plus grand meurtrier de cette planète, et tu sembles tellement peu étonné des faits les plus soupçonneux qu'il m'apparaît que ta vie doit être un mensonge à lui tout seul.

Alors pourquoi me caches tu tant de choses ? Si tu savais la confiance que je porte en toi… Pourtant, j'arrive encore à t'en vouloir. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas le fin mot de l'histoire et te connaissant parfaitement, je sais que je ne l'aurais sans doute pas… Pour le moment. Je sais également que tu prendras ces mots pour un affront, et pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux plus te cacher cet état d'esprit qui est le mien en ce moment.

Difficilement, j'essaye de me mettre hors de cet état d'esprit et enfin finir cette lettre comme il se le doit. Ici, il n'y a rien de réellement changé. Enfin, quand je dis rien… Nous venons d'apprendre que Poudlard rouvrira finalement ses portes l'année prochaine. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'élèves pour suivre ses enseignements. Je suis certaine que même certains de nos professeurs se porteront pâles. Mais pourquoi te dire ça ? Tu dois t'en moquer… Ton formidable courage gryffondorien te pousse à fuir une moralité qui, que tu le veuilles ou pas, a son importance.

Je te le répète encore et encore Harry, reviens. Après tout, tu le dis toi-même, tu es le seul à pouvoir réellement mettre fin à ce calvaire. Alors autant mettre toutes les chances de ton côté non ? Où alors, ose me dire que tu te sens réellement près à faire ça !

Réponds-moi vite je t'en pris,

Ginny Weasley.

Chère Ginny,

Tu me demandes de te répondre vite, je m'exécute sans la moindre envie de le faire. Tu as raison, encore une fois, j'ai bien pris ces quelques mots pour un affront. Tu dis porter en moi une confiance aveugle… alors pourquoi chercher la faille dans ce que je te dévoile ? Qui ment ? Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi je pèse chacun des mots que je couche sur le papier ?

Pour répondre à ta question, le non dit est à mes yeux un mensonge à soi même plus qu'aux autres. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser, juste de répondre à ta demande. Ginny, lève les yeux un instant et regarde autour de toi. Est-ce que selon toi ce monde est parfait ? Réponds oui et je penserais que tu mens. Réponds non et je saurais avec certitude qu'une partie de toi espère le contraire.

Alors tu affirmes que ma vie est un mensonge à lui tout seul ? Je le confirmes haut et fort ! La vie est une unité de mensonges plus ou moins conséquents, ce que j'appelle de la modération, tout simplement. Si l'homme ne prenait pas garde à rendre sa vie plus agréable, ce n'est pas un homme que nous aurions à craindre… mais le peuple tout entier.

Je suis content que Poudlard rouvre ses portes pour la prochaine rentrée. Je suis toujours persuadé que cet endroit est le plus sûr que le monde sorcier n'ait jamais construit. Mais je suis également sûr qu'il pourra devenir l'endroit le plus agréable de ce même monde une fois que tout danger sera mis à l'écart et anéantis. Encore une fois, tu as raison, je perds mon courage face à l'idée d'un retour en ce lieu. Simplement parce que j'aurais cette impression tenace de fuir ce que l'on attend de moi. Mon devoir n'est pas de mener ma vie le plus normalement possible, mais d'accepter ce qu'elle est et ce que cet homme en a fait. Et si en effet je ne sais toujours pas si je serais capable de le faire, je travaille pour.

Tu sais Ginny, je suis toujours sûr que l'on ne doit pas donner d'importance à la chance. On ne doit pas faire d'elle sa trame de vie et son espoir. Elle n'existe pas… peut-être, je l'avoue, m'est-il plus supportable de penser ça. Ca m'évite ainsi de me rendre à l'évidence… La chance ne serait pas équitable… La vie ne le serait pas non plus.

Puisses-tu croire à la sincérité prochaine de mes mots, sans en douter plus que maintenant. Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir toucher des doigts ta prochaine lettre et en apprécier chacun des mots.

H.P.

P.S : Présente à Ron mes plus plates excuses et dis lui qu'il ne sert à rien de me renvoyer mes propres lettres, et qu'il maîtrise très mal le sort de recollage…


	5. Chapter 5

Cher Harry,

Vais-je oser te souhaiter un heureux anniversaire ? Je ne le pense pas, pourquoi faire cette faute ? Comment pourrait-il être beau ? Alors je vais juste te dire que je pense très fort à toi, et que j'espère que ce jour sera plus beau qu'hier et moins que demain. J'ai tenu à t'offrir un cadeau, je sais ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Ici, c'est l'effervescence, tout le monde prépare le mariage de mon frère. Finalement j'en suis heureuse, qui l'aurait cru. Tu connais Fleurk maintenant, elle a des idées bien précise sur ce que doit être son mariage. Je te passe les pétales de tulipe blanche et les plumes sur les tables. Fred et George ont d'ailleurs voulu nous aider et sont allés à la recherche de ces fameuses plumes, tu aurais vu la tête de Fleurk lorsqu'elle s'est aperçu que ces dernières étaient celles de corbeaux. Maman non plus n'était pas très contente de cette « surprise », mais Fred et George ne se sont pas découragés pour autant, prétextant qu'il était de leur devoir d'aider au mariage de leur frère aîné. Maman a soupiré et depuis, elle les suit à la trace.

Fleur m'a demandé d'être la demoiselle d'honneur. Cette chose en sois ne me dérange pas, bien que avant hier, je ne savais pas ce que ce terme signifiait. Mais ce qui m'est insupportable, c'est de devoir porter cette robe crème qui ressemble à celle que l'on met aux petites filles pour imiter les mariées. Je ne suis plus une enfant, et qu'elle ne cherche pas à garnir mes cheveux de ces plumes infectes !

Bill a demandé à Charlie d'être son témoin, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il n'a plus d'autre choix que d'être là ce jour là. Non pas que j'en doutais, mais comme il dit toujours : il est impossible de prévoir quoi que ce soit avec mon métier. Ca me rend heureuse de savoir que ce jour là, tout le monde sera rassemblé, un peu comme avant.

Harry, Bill nous a proposé d'amener un ami... Je sais que tu n'es pas la personne qu'ils s'attendent à me voir inviter, mais pourtant, c'est ce que je veux. S'il te plaît, pour ce jour, oublie cette sainte mission que tu t'es mis en tête, et viens avec nous. Il y aura Hermione également, j'ai réussi à convaincre Ron de mettre sa fierté de côté et accepter enfin de la faire venir « comme amie ».

Je crois que je vais devoir redescendre dans ce qui est devenus une véritable jungle. Il en faut pour trouver un peu de calme dans cette maison. Il y a des tas de choses emballés dans du papier kraft au quatre coins de la maison. Ma chambre a été prise d'assaut par une armée de couturiers venus de France, et le comble de tout ça, c'est que je dois partager la chambre de Ron. Enfin, je me dis que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours…

Il fait réellement que j'y aille. Maman est dans tous ces états, on reçoit la famille de Fleur, et sa cuisine ne sera, selon ses dires, jamais au niveau de cette humble gastronomie française. J'aimerais lui dire que si pour elle humble, c'est manger des limaces et des animaux pas encore morts, je préférais faire une bonne soirée crêpes… Mais ce n'est sans doute pas assez luxueux.

En attendant ce que j'espère être une réponse positive, je t'embrasse.

Ginny Weasley.

Chère Ginny,

Tout d'abord merci pour le bracelet, et je t'interdit de dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est la matérialisation de ton intérêt pour moi (je me surprend à dire des phrases vraiment bêtes moi…), bref, tout ça pour te dire qu'il ne me quittera plus et que j'en suis très content.

Ta lettre a eu le mérite de me faire sourire plus d'une fois ! Quelle joie d'imaginer les jumeaux dans la mise en pratique de leur guide pour frères parfaits ! Et d'imaginer Fleur en perdre la tête ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de t'avoir choisi comme demoiselle d'honneur, tu risques de lui faire de l'ombre. Néanmoins, ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour les plumes, elle a juste voulu limiter cet effet… Mais quoi que tu puisses mette sur tes cheveux, ils resteront les plus sublimes que je n'ai jamais vu.

Alors tu vois qu'il n'y a pas qu'ici que l'on vit en stress permanent ! Dit à ta mère, qu'elle reste à mes yeux, la meilleur des cuisinières, et pas seulement parce que les Dursley m'ont habitué à un régime forcé durant de longues années.

Je suis content que Ron se soit enfin décidé à se comporter comme un ami envers Hermione. À la vue de ses dernières lettres, je crois pouvoir dire que ça n'a pas dû être une chose facile. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il croit qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. J'aimerais qu'une fois, leur hibou se trompe de destinataire. Si Ron pouvait lire ce qu'Hermione pense de lui et vice versa, soit ils ne s'adresseraient plus la parole, soit nous aurions un nouveau couple en vue. Si encore il n'y avait pas cette Lavande volant au dessus de lui comme un vautour au dessus de sa proie.

Comme toutes les choses ont une fin, c'est en te rendant ton baiser que je te laisse là.

H.P.

P.S : Pas la peine de dire à haute voix un « et la réponse à ma question ? »

P.S 2 : Parce que la voilà ! Ca serait mentir que de te répondre un sans hésitations. Oui j'ai hésité et ma réponse et : je viendrais. Je viendrais pour avoir peut-être la chance de danser dans tes bras. Et pour voir si Ron sera capable de regarder une seule fois Hermione dans les yeux.

P.S 3 : Tout ça comme de bons amis, bien sûr.


	6. Chapter 6

Cher Harry,

Je peux dire que cette fois, tu m'as bien eu. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse. Bien sûr que je l'espérais, ce serait mentir que d'assurer le contraire, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Néanmoins, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que je ne devais pas être la seule. Je soupçonne Ron d'être au courant de cette intention qu'était celle de t'inviter, c'est simple, depuis hier il cherche à mettre la main sur chacune de tes lettres. Mais pour qui me prend-il ? Est-ce qu'il croit réellement que je vais les garder à la vue de tout le monde ? La vie dans une famille nombreuse m'a appris bien des choses : comme l'utilité des vieux livres à la couverture déchirée. Ne jamais juger un livre sur son apparence.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas t'écrire avant ta venue samedi, mais encore une fois, j'ai failli à cette promesse intérieure. On a beau se dire que deux jours ce n'est rien, s'est toujours de trop lorsque l'on attend cette chose avec impatience. Qui aurait cru que je serais si euphorique en parlant du mariage de mon frère avec cette fille venue d'un pays où les crapauds ne se transforment pas en prince mais en succulent repas quatre étoiles ?

Finalement, c'est ça la vie : la permanente attente d'une chose précise. On vit chaque jour en attendant un autre, je comprends mieux pourquoi cette expression « carpe diem » et si dure à tenir. Qui peut oser prétendre le faire ? Même en aimant ce qu'est notre vie, l'instinct de l'homme le pousse à espérer quelque chose de meilleur encore. L'espoir… l'espoir et ce qui nous fait vivre et nous surpasse de tel manière que parfois, on l'oublie.

Pour ne pas démordre à la tradition, je vais te parler un peu de ce qu'il se passe ici. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à en dire. Tout est de pire en pire, plus on avance vers ce jour fatidique et moins on est prêt. Maman continue à nous faire goûter des plats plus farfelus les uns que les autres, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, soit nous ne sommes pas de fins gourmets, où soit tout se mange réellement. Finalement, la première proposition me semble plus facile à digérer.

Le plus dur concerne tout ce qui est sécurité… Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un ait pu avoir l'idée de se marier en de telles conditions. Je ne me rendais pas bien compte du danger mais finalement, c'est la peur des autres qui me l'a fait ressentir. Encore une fois, soit Fleur est inconsciente, soit elle est réellement amoureuse. L'un et l'autre me font peur. Mais maman à raison, on ne doit pas s'arrêter de vivre pour un seul homme et pourtant, il y a des jours ou j'ai réellement l'impression que c'est lui qui tient notre destin entre ses mains.

Je t'embrasse, et attends patiemment ce jour ou je te verrais de mes yeux et pourrais enfin croire que tu vas bien.

Ginny Weasley.

Ma chère Ginny,

Mes yeux restent cernés sur les derniers mots que tu m'as envoyés. Comme je les comprends, quoique tu en dises, la peur de cet homme est tellement ancrée dans nos vies qu'elle en devient presque nécessaire. C'est bien ça qui est triste. Mais sur ce sujet, je pense que vous vous trompez. Soyons sérieux, Voldemort a une telle fierté en lui que ce serait une injure d'arriver là où on l'attend de pied ferme. Voilà tout son secret, créer la surprise pour aiguiser la peur. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut baisser sa garde, loin de là, mais simplement, oublier un peu le danger et croire qu'il est possible de vivre une soirée sans la crainte d'une nouvelle attaque.

Ca va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais je pense réellement que Fleur sait tout ça. Elle est sincèrement amoureuse de ton frère, à un tel point que l'attente lui devient insupportable. D'autant plus qu'elle n'a sans doute jamais réellement rencontré cette personne qui sans le savoir met un frein à leur amour. Soyons sérieux, c'est aussi ça la guerre : du noir dans chaque bout de bonheur quotidien. Réfléchi un instant à ce que tu aimes, et tu verras que bien vite une crainte viendra si mêler. Alors certes, on peut passer outre tout ça… en façade seulement car quoi qu'on en dise, on garde cet espoir de pouvoir revivre des moments intenses. Pourtant, je me demande s'il nous sera possible d'effacer tout à fait ces peurs et regrets. Car le noir arrive comme une tache mais ne disparaît pas tout à fait, il se dissipe peu à peu, non sans laisser quelques traces.

En ce qui concerne Ron, je te confirme tes doutes. Il m'assaille de hiboux pour enfin avoir la réponse à cette question de haute importance. Bon, je sais, peut-être pas à ce point là, mais des fois j'en viens à me demander s'il ne serait pas amener à parier sur ma venue comme sur la victoire des Canons de Chudley au prochain championnat. Il y a de ça une chose agréable : il ne parle plus de cette idée de me rejoindre la où je suis. Je dois avouer que j'en suis rassuré mais… la déception est un sentiment qui ne s'explique pas n'est-ce pas ? Car oui je suis un peu déçu… Non finalement, je suis totalement ravagé par ce sentiment de solitude. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas le voir se mettre en danger. Mais j'espérais tellement qu'il soit si sûr de lui que je n'ai pas à me poser la question. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir le choix, en quelque sorte. J'en viens vraiment à penser des choses idiotes.

Je vais te laisser sur ses mots avant de dire d'autres choses si pitoyables. Mais c'est le cœur léger que j'imagine cette lettre atteindre le Terrier, car c'est sans doute la dernière avant qu'enfin tes yeux puissent se poser sur les miens et emplir mon âme d'une agréable sensation de privilège.

H.P.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos gentils messages et promis je prends la peine d'y répondre dès le prochain chapitre!_

Cher petit homme à la cravate bleue,

Alors ce jour est finalement passé, et il restera à mes yeux, l'un des plus beaux que la vie m'ait offert. Tu as eu raison encore une fois, tout c'est très bien passé et pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'espoir que tout le reste ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Quelle agréable sensation qu'était la perception de tant de bonheur autour de nous. Tout avait l'air si parfait que j'en arrivais à envier Fleur et sa robe à plumes s'accrochant aux arbustes.

Pourtant, je crois que ce qui restera profondément accroché aux abîmes de mon âme, c'est ton apparition à la porte de cette chambre. Je serais incapable de te dire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, incapable de te décrire cette sensation suprême de félicité. Tu étais là, et je n'arrivais pas y croire. Tu sais, je crois que chaque jour que Merlin fera, je reverrais ton regard vert percer le voile de mon esprit et l'embrumer de sensations plus folles les unes que les autres. Un peu comme si ces lettres m'avaient ouvert une nouvelle partie de toi, me laissant découvrir chaque fois un peu plus, les traits d'un nouvel homme.

J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout ça est bien fini, que cette Fleur à eu le courage de prendre ce nom qui est le mien depuis bien longtemps. A la manière d'une grand-mère qui regarde gambader ses petits enfants, je pourrais dire : Merlin que le temps passe vite. Et dire que je suis la dernière, j'aurais le temps de les voir tous se marier, fonder leur famille avant que moi-même je m'autorise à sauter ce pas. Je rêve à cela et tente de me persuader que c'est bien possible. Mais une phrase qu'avait prononcer maman me revient toujours à l'esprit : « ce serait un miracle que notre famille s'en sorte indemne ». Alors des fois je me surprend à regarder mes frères et à me dire : et si c'était lui ? J'en viens à chaque fois à la même déduction. Ma famille est telle qu'elle est. Et si elle devait changer, ça serait par une nouvelle arrivée et pas par un départ. Sans l'un de nous, la balance flanche, et la famille n'est plus.

Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur la dedans ? C'est de savoir que maman a toujours raison. Pour quoi que ce soit, elle connaît tout ce qui a attrait à sa famille. Et la tristesse qui se lit dans son regard en ce moment ne me pousse pas à être rassurée.

Cessons de parler de ça et revenons-en au mariage… qu'en dire ? Tellement de chose que les mots semblent se battre pour atteindre le papier, au bout du compte, ils se détruisent et personne n'y arrivera. Dans une de tes précédentes lettres, tu disais avoir hâte de voir Ron et Hermione se retrouver. Tu n'as pas dû être déçu ! Finalement, il a osé… danser avec elle. Je ne vais pas le blâmer, car je suis la première à savoir, que lorsqu'on parle d'amour, on est toujours le dernier au courant de ce qui nous touche. Ainsi il l'a encore laissé partir pour peut-être mieux la rattraper par la suite.

Deux autres semblent bien s'être amusés… Fred et George étaient au summum de leur forme, leur seul défaut : avoir pris le mariage de leur frère pour une démonstration grandeur nature de leur talent. Mais personne ne leur en voudra, même pas Fleur. Ils ont su montrer leur talent incroyable pour vaincre l'ennui et la tristesse.

Harry, j'espère vivement que nous revivrons un jour pareil à celui-là. Ou peut-être même des instants plus infimes, mais pour cela, encore faut-il que l'on puisse se croiser ailleurs que dans des souvenirs que le temps finira par froisser.

Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur.

Ginny Weasley.

Ma chère… Ginny,

Je ne compte pas faire dans l'original pour ce début de lettre. Il faut dire qu'il doit être environ, à la vue de ce soleil levant, dans les… six heures du matin. Cela fait à peine deux heures que nous nous sommes quittés et déjà tu me manques énormément. Cela ne m'étonnes pas vu ta patience proverbiale, que tu n'ais pas tenu plus longtemps pour prendre la première plume qui se trouvait sur ton passage (peut-être encore dans tes cheveux ?).

Laisse moi deviner… tu es rentrée chez toi dès que les invités sont partis, tu as foncé dans la salle de bain, retiré cette robe qui soit dit en passant te resplendissait, retiré une à une les plumes de tes cheveux en maudissant la passion de Fleur pour ce genre de chose, fait de même avec les perles, fâché Ron pour t'avoir reproché le temps passé devant le miroir et rejoint ta chambre sans prendre garde aux bruits émanant de celle des jumeaux. Là, tu as pris une des plumes au pied du bureau de Ron, le parchemin le moins chiffonné de son tas de papier et t'ais passé la main dans tes cheveux à peine démêlés en mordillant le bout de ton pouce désormais dégarni du moindre vernis. Puis Ron est rentré dans la chambre, t'as demandé ce que tu faisais, et avant même que tu ais eu le temps de chercher un excuse valable, tu le vis s'effondrer de fatigue sur le matelas posé face à la porte.

Et me voici maintenant à me moquer de ton empressement sans pouvoir moi-même prendre le temps de te répondre et remettre ça au lendemain. Je crois également que je me souviendrais très longtemps du moment ou je t'ai vu observer les gens du haut de ta fenêtre, sans un bruit. Evadée dans ce monde qui est le seul à réellement respecter l'intimité des gens. Je ressens encore ce frisson me parcourant l'échine lorsque tes mains se sont posées sur les miennes et lorsque tes lèvres ont frôlé mon visage. Ma cravate bleue semblait pathétique face à la beauté qui s'émanait de ton visage angélique.

A propose, ne t'avises plus de me dire que je suis petit… et encore moins de parler d'un accessoire d'une certaine couleur bien pâle face à celle de tes yeux. Un accessoire qui à l'heure qu'il est, vient de finir sa vie dans les flammes d'une baguette.

Tu dis rêver de mariage… je ne pense pas que tu sois un cas isolé. Je te promets que ce jour restera pour toi le plus beau de ta vie. Tu n'auras d'autre tracas que celui de savoir si tes cheveux vont se laisser dompter, si la pluie ne s'invitera pas pour venir noyer ces allées de violettes, qui te connaissant, remplaceront ces traditionnelles roses rouges. Je sais également que ce jour là, tu seras comme toujours la plus belle des jeunes femmes, faisant de ton mari l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre. Et puis, si Ron est encore aussi buté que maintenant, je ne doute pas que ce sera lui qui verra chaque mariage de sa famille avant de se décider à comprendre que Hermione ne sait pas encore traduire son regard hébété.

Mon cher ange, comme je sais que cette fois encore tu viendras veiller sur mes rêves, je te dis à tout de suite.

H.P.


	8. Chapter 8

_daddye91: Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis archi motivée pour la suite de cette fic, de plus j'ai un bon fil à suivre donc tout devrais aller!_

_Vyvy: pas touche à Dorian!_

_Sassy: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic plaise. En même temps, c'est un peu fait pour ._

_Gigi: Et bien tu m'apprends une bonne chose: j'ignorais qu'il y avait un classement! Merci._

_GinnyPotter02: Merci beaucoup! C'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir! lol._

_Kekoala: Je pense quand même que ce genre de fic existe. Mais tes compliments me vont droit au coeur._

Cher Harry,

La rentrée approche à pas de troll, et même si tu n'en parles pas, je garde l'espoir que tu seras à nos côtés dans le Poudlard express. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces mots ont franchi la limite de mon esprit… sans doute parce qu'ils font naître en moi des troubles si puissants qu'il serait idiot de chercher à les évincer. Pourtant, il me semble déjà pouvoir lire à travers ta fine écriture un semblant d'excuse qui remettrait en cause cet espoir auquel je me raccroche comme à une paroi glissante. Tu ne viendras pas, je le sais… tout comme je sais qu'il était stupide de croire le contraire. L'espoir fait vivre n'est-ce pas ? Mais il tue à petits feux quand on le voit s'envoler.

Les certitudes qui me rassuraient tant ont laissé place à des doutes persistants. Je ne sais plus rien, je ne crois plus rien, et je ne veux plus croire en quoique ce soit. Beaucoup trop de questions viennent embrumer ma conscience et je ne trouve nulle part ce qui pourrait être un semblant de réponses. Les vérités font désormais tâches dans ce monde que la guerre aveugle.

Tu sais ce qui me faisait plaisir tous les ans ? Ca paraît idiot, mais j'aimais aller sur le chemin de Traverse en regardant chaque vitrine que je connaissais pourtant par cœur. J'aimais faire la queue pendant des heures et écouter d'une oreille distraite toutes ces choses qu'on ne sait que par le bouche-à-oreille. J'aimais m'asseoir devant chez le glacier et manger ma glace au caramel en luttant contre ce soleil qui la faisait fondre toujours trop vite. J'aimais ces moments qui marquaient indéniablement la fin des vacances.

Là où tu es en ce moment, as-tu pris le temps d'y aller ? Car moi je n'ai pas pu. Le chemin de Traverse qui faisait la renommée du monde sorcier n'est plus qu'une vaste rue aux maisons abandonnées. Les achats de rentrée ? Ce sont les hiboux qui s'en chargent. Les hiboux sont de nouveaux elfes de maison, et ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que Hermione se charge de leur cas.

Finalement, je suis plutôt heureuse que les cours reprennent, un semblant de normalité dans ce monde de plus en plus immorale.

Fichtre, je ne peux pas retenir plus longtemps cette question. Harry, dis moi enfin si oui ou non Ron te rejoindra. Dis moi enfin si oui ou non je peux cesser de me faire du souci à son sujet. Au pire, dis moi que tu veilleras sur le lui et que tu le forceras à m'écrire au moins… au moins à chaque fois qu'il recevra une lettre de moi.

Avec tout cet amour qui n'en n'est plus.

Ginny Weasley.

Cher Harry,

Cela fait deux bonnes semaines que ma lettre à du atteindre sa cible : toi. Je m'étais une fois de plus promis de ne pas céder à la tentation : t'assaillir de lettres avant que tu ais pris le temps de répondre aux précédentes. Mais plus le temps passe et plus l'angoisse trahi ma bonne volonté.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne prends pas la peine de répondre, ou si au contraire, tu es si loin qu'il est normal que ma patience soit mise à dure épreuve. Alors si c'est le cas, pardonne cet acharnement.

Depuis ces deux semaines, il s'en est passé des choses, comme tu t'en doutes. Tout d'abord, je suis surprise de voir que Ron et Hermione ont finalement rejoint une nouvelle fois la tour des Gryffondors et je ne saurais te dire pourquoi mais cela m'indiffère. Sans doute car cette manière de penser m'aide à ne pas faire de choix. Oui je suis heureuse de les voir en sécurité et oui je me fais du sang de Troll à te savoir seul à la recherche de ces boîtes de pandore. Car je sais qu'à chaque fois que tu te rapprocheras du but, les malheurs seront plus qu'imminent. Mon égoïsme me pousse à te dire presse toi, mais ma conscience te demande de revenir.

Poudlard est de nouveau ouvert, certes. Mais il est à jamais transformé. Comme tu t'en doutes, McGonagall a pris la succession de Dumbledore en gardant son bureau étroit. Les professeurs sont toujours les mêmes et le nom de Rogue est devenu lui aussi imprononçable. Le professeur McGonagall à fort à faire, apparemment, il ne lui a pas été possible de trouver un nouveau professeur de métamorphose, elle a donc gardé son premier emploi. Quand au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il reste à jamais invisible. Nous n'avons encore vu personne s'asseoir devant ce bureau, et je ne pense pas que nous le verrons un jour.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que les tables de la grande salle ont pâle allure, plus petites que jamais, elles reflètent la psychose de la guerre. Ce phénomène est encore plus visible chez les serpentards, et bizarrement, il n'y a eut cette année que trois nouveaux élèves dans leur rang. Les grosses têtes sont partis… étrangement, je n'ai aucun mal à les imaginer, marchant en tenant bien en évidence leur baguette de ce bras souillé par la marque du diable.

Je te laisse sur ces mots, en te priant s'il le faut, de bien vouloir répondre cette fois.

Ginny Weasley.


	9. Chapter 9

Cher Harry,

Au risque de paraître accablante à force d'insistance, je me permets de te réécrire encore une fois, une fois qui je l'espère, ne sera pas vaine. T'amuses-tu à torturer mon esprit ? J'en vient finalement à l'espérer. Cela fait déjà presque un mois Harry ! Un mois que je me bats pour ne pas laisser toutes sortes d'idées noires salir mon âme déjà bien assombrie. Je t'en pris, si tu as si ce n'est qu'une ombre de sympathie à mon égard prend ces quelques secondes pour poser ta signature au bas d'un parchemin.

Je passe des journées entières à me faire des idées sur le pourquoi de ton effacement soudain. Qu'en dire ? Si ce n'est que tu ne peux pas disparaître aux yeux des gens de cette manière. Tu ne peux pas avoir vécu pour disparaître ainsi. Harry, ait un peu de compassions à mon égard. Bien sûr, que tu fais une chose que je ne cautionne pas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te renie, pas pour autant que je veux t'oublier. La preuve, toutes ces lettres et mon acharnement à espérer l'impossible.

Cette impression de parler dans le vide me fait bien plus de mal encore, comprends tu au moins ce que je ressens ? Essaies tu de le comprendre ? Il n'y a rien de pire que l'indifférence, inventé pour faire tomber toutes les croyances.

Ne me fais pas tomber dans l'abîme du simple souvenir, refait de moi une personne existante pour au moins quelqu'un.

Ginny Weasley.

Cher Harry,

Deux mois, cette fois et comme on raye une date sur un calendrier, j'attends de tes nouvelles en espérant que chaque jour soit l'instant. Mais cette fois, c'est différent… Ron est parti, et au moment ou je franchirais les portes de ce dortoir, j'apprendrais, je le sais que Hermione en a fait de même.

Au moment ou tu recevras cette lettre, je sais que mon frère sera à tes côtés, et j'espère que comme il me l'a promis, il saura de résonner et t'arracher ces quelques mots que j'attends à juste titre de toi. Je te vois à l'instant ou ton regard caresse ces mots, tourner ton visage vers Ron et soupirer en murmurant entre de tes dents un : « qu'il essaye ». Mais il ne se contentera pas d'essayer, tu le sais comme moi, tout comme tu sais qu'il n'aura pas fort à faire pour te convaincre.

Je ne te demande pas grand-chose Harry, juste quelques mots sur un papier pour me prouver que tu es encore en état de le faire, pour me dire que tu ne m'oublies pas et qu'un jour, je pourrais cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Prends soin de Ron, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai demandé. Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui…

Affectueusement,

Ginny Weasley.

Cher Harry,

Ceci sera ma dernière lettre. Tu as pris une décision qui me concernait sans prendre la peine de m'en informer. Tu veux que je t'oublie, mais tu ne peux diriger mon esprit comme tu fais voler un balai. Tu as joué avec moi… tu as joué avec mes sentiments. Tu as oublié un instant que tu comptais à mes yeux bien plus que n'importe quelle personne sur cette triste planète. Tu as cru bon de m'ignorer en pensant que j'en ferais de même. Mais c'était bien mal me connaître, avoues-le. Alors peut-être est-ce que tu avais raison. Peut-être que je mérite autre chose qu'une personne qui ne pense qu'à elle et à sa sainteté de mission. Que veux-tu réellement ? Mourir en martyre ? Etre l'oublié du peuple qui malgré l'antipathie qui régnait autour de lui à su mettre de côté sa fierté pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ?

Tu seras pour moi le piètre idiot qui a cru bon de se faire plaindre pour finalement s'effacer. Je t'en veux Harry ! Je t'en veux autant que je te hais. Et je m'en veux de te haïr. C'est déjà te donner trop d'importance… Tu avais raison sur une chose, j'aurais dû tourner la page bien rapidement, j'aurais dû tourner la page mais crois-moi ou pas, je crois encore qu'il vaut mieux suivre la voie du cœur que de la raison. Les remords sont d'autant plus durs à supporter qu'ils laissent derrière eux ce sentiment éternel d'insatisfaction. Ais-je eu tord de vouloir nous épargner de ça ? Tu penses que oui, pas moi. Nous ne regardons plus dans la même direction.

Je remercie Ron d'avoir su être franc avec moi, je le remercie d'avoir su voir que tu n'étais pas cet homme si futé, je le remercie d'avoir un cœur ouvert sur les sentiments des autres.

Quand l'espoir est vain, ou est l'échappatoire ?

Ginny Weasley.

Ginny,

Ne m'en veux pas si le froid qui règne autour de moi m'a fait oublier que la vie continuait ailleurs.

Je ne t'oublies pas, mais n'en fait pas autant.

H.P.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny,

Je m'en veux tellement que tous les mots existants ne pourraient assouvir mon envie de pardon. Un pardon qui je le sais ne viendra pas. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai forcé quiconque à me suivre, parce que lorsqu'un malheur nous touche, on sait toujours à qui en vouloir mais quand il prend prisonnier une autre personne, alors cette fois, la culpabilité est la pire des punitions.

Je suis là à plonger sur mes malheurs telle la personne égoïste que je suis. Je ne voulais plus te parler pour ne plus imaginer ton regard magnifique suivre les courbes irrégulières de mon écriture. Je ne voulais plus pour mon propre confort. Et lorsque enfin je cède à la tentation, c'est pour mendier ton pardon. Un pardon pour ne pas avoir su prendre mes responsabilités seul, pour emporter dans ma galère des personnes qui avaient la vie devant eux.

Je sais que ces moments seront plus que difficiles pour toi, et porter le poids de ces larmes trahissant ta tristesse me renvoie à l'être pitoyable que je suis et que tu avais si bien décrit dans cette dernière lettre. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mettre fin à cette situation et plus que jamais, j'entretiens en moi la haine de cet homme et l'envie d'assouvir cette soif de vengeance qui me taraude. Si je dois avoir quelque chose sur la conscience au moment ou mon esprit quittera à jamais cette terre, je veux que ce soit le regret de lui avoir retiré la vie d'une manière qui ne sera jamais assez violente.

Ginny, puisse l'amour que je te porte assouvir quelque peu la tristesse qui sali de ses larmes ton doux visage.

H.P.

Harry,

Cette situation me pousse vers des sentiments contradictoires, d'un côté l'envie de te retrouver pour te cracher au visage toutes ces choses que je ne t'ai jamais avoué, et d'un autre, me raccrocher à la confiance éternelle que je souhaite te porter.

Il n'est pas mort Harry ! Merlin, sait que je crois en ces mots. Mon frère n'est pas mort, Ron n'a pas cette lâcheté qui le pousserait à m'abandonner. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y avoir quelque part dans ce bas monde une explication à sa subite disparition. Tout comme je sais que je l'aurais ressenti si vraiment… s'il avait osé me faire cet affront indigne du frère qu'il est.

Je n'ai jamais vu en toi cette personne égoïste Harry, je n'ai vu qu'en toi une personne trop fier pour avouer ces erreurs et trop buté pour faire quoi que ce soit pour en changer. Ton esprit te conduit vers la fatalité, ton esprit te conduit vers un pessimisme enclin à la défaite. Crois en la vie Harry ! Même si elle n'est pas celle dont on rêve, elle permet d'y survivre, elle est elle-même son contre sort.

Bizarrement, la stupidité humaine pousse l'homme enclin à la confiance du monde à être si peu sûr de lui qu'il fait mentir tous les autres. Ron a confiance en toi Harry, alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur une chose dont tu n'es pas la genèse et cours le chercher. Ramène le auprès de toi, de moi. Si il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que là où il est, il t'attend avec cette même loyauté qui l'a poussé à défier mes parents et te rejoindre dans ta quête d'un nouveau monde.

Alors oui, ça me rend malade de savoir que mon frère est en danger plus qu'à son habitude, oui je suis folle d'inquiétude à son sujet, mais non je ne crois pas tous les espoirs déchus tant que mon âme sera convaincue du contraire.

Harry je suis toujours contre ce que tu fais, mais par pitié n'abandonnes pas, et ne cherche pas à un comprendre mon esprit si contradictoire.

Puise en moi la confiance que je te porte.

Ginny Weasley.

Ginny,

Je regrette d'avoir un instant pensé que la tristesse te faisait perdre la tête. On a reçu des informations et il semblerait que tu avais raison. Mais je ne t'en dit pas plus car comme tu le dis si bien, quand il ne reste que l'espoir, il faut tout faire pour le garder indemne.

Ne t'inquiètes pas si les hiboux sont longs à te parvenir, nous changeons une nouvelle fois de pays.

A toi ma source externe d'apaisement,

H.P.


	11. Chapter 11

Chère Ginny,

Le soleil se lève à peine sur l'horizon et déjà mes pensées se tournent vers toi… Bientôt six mois que nous recherchons après Ron, six mois que je me bats pour ne pas qu'on l'abandonne là où il est. Je ne savais pas que la moralité de la guerre était du chacun pour soi. Ron est mon ami, sans doute le seul que je n'ai jamais eu, il a une partie de moi et tout comme je saurais incapable de perdre courage et abandonner la bataille, je ne pourrais jamais croire tous les espoirs déchus.

Nous traversons des pays divers ou les hiboux font place à d'autres oiseaux majestueux. Nous passons des déserts aride ou la goutte d'eau est appelé or bleu, aux neiges éternelles ou cette même eau devient de glace. Comment le retrouver dans cette étendue qu'est notre Terre ? Nous avons bien quelques traces, des traces qui se brouillent lorsque nous approchons du but.

Parmi tout cela, il y a la recherche de ces horcruxes… des traces si faibles qu'elles semblent inexistantes. Finalement, à part chasser les mangemorts toujours plus nombreux, je ne vois pas quel est notre but réel. Je pense que cet homme si pitoyable qu'il peut être, a réellement pensé à tout. Il s'est trop bien protégé pour que sa chasse soit une partie de plaisir. Me voilà à dire des balivernes… Comme si j'avais pu espérer un instant qu'il puisse en être autrement. Pourtant, bien sûr que je l'ai espéré. Voilà bientôt un an que l'on détruit tout ce qui a attrait à son personnage si pathétique. Voilà un an, que je ne sais plus ce qu'est ce sentiment de sérénité. Voilà un an que j'espère que chaque jour soit le dernier, celui ou la mort viendra me donner cette tranquillité à laquelle j'aspire tant. Ma mort, ou la sienne…

Aujourd'hui, nous allons traverser les grandes rocheuses, nous attardant sur les villages isolées où les sorciers affluent de toute part. Hier nous sommes allés visiter l'école de Salem, du moins ce qu'il en reste… Je me dits que Poudlard est vraiment un endroit sécurisé… Là-bas au moins, les tours sont encore debout. Cette fois, la si grande Amérique a perdue son école et je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que les élèves y sont pour quelque chose dans la chute de cette dernière.

Je vais te laisser sur ses mots car le froid en plus de prendre ma santé en arrive à abîmer l'agilité de mes doigts.

H.P.

Chère Harry,

Je ne désespère pas, un jour ou l'autre, il reviendra devant nous, comme une fleur, en nous demandant ou nous étions pendant tout ce temps. J'en suis plus que certaine, ça oui, il reviendra. Je me vois en train d'écrire cela et pourtant, je devrais être franche, le temps commence à faire long. Voilà six mois que son prénom à disparu de nos conversations familiales, six mois que maman passe des journées à observer les photos de famille comme si elle espérait le voir sortir du cadre et l'enlacer. Ce qui, soyons franc, n'arriverait jamais même s'il était en face d'elle. Je suis finalement contente d'être à Poudlard… Avec le nombre de personne disparue, personne ne me regarde avec cet air de désolation hypocrite.

Je savais pour l'école de Salem, la gazette du sorcier en a fait un article. Apparemment, des mangemorts avaient infiltré l'école, sûrement à la manière de Malefoy et de Rogue. Mais personne ne croit plus réellement ce qui se dit dans ces journaux… Personne ne veut plus croire à l'immondice des propos qui y sont révélés. Nous sommes en période de guerre et l'on croit encore au bonheur… stupidité humaine ou désespoir ?

Fleur nous a dit que celle de beaux bâtons avait fermé également… Elle a fermé avant qu'un malheur ne se pointe. Mais visiblement, en France les avis divergent. Il y en a encore qui sont assez fous pour croire à une mauvaise blague. En pensant, à ça… qu'en est-il de celle de Durmstang… Avec sa réputation, je ne m'attends pas à de très bonnes nouvelles. Peut-être le moyen de remettre la main sur Malefoy ? Après tout lui-même disait que son père avait souhaité le mettre là-bas… Ou bien alors il a rejoint les rangs des plus fidèles et parcoure les rues en visant tout ce qu'il bouge. C'est marrant, je garde en tête l'image d'un gamin tant orgueilleux qu'il manquait de courage. Pour moi, il n'aurait même pas le courage de tuer un scrout à pétard.

Je te laisse ici en attendant ta prochaine lettre qui me trouvera au Terrier. L'année est finie et je me dis que dans un an, je retrouvais un monde d'adule qui je l'espère aura une autre facette.

Avec toute mon affection,

Ginny Weasley.


	12. Chapter 12

Chère Ginny,

Tu pensais recevoir cette lettre lorsque tu serais de retour au Terrier mais hélas, tu l'accueilleras sous la neige de ce mois de décembre et à Poudlard. Le temps passe et la quête continue, même avance si je peux oser dire cela.

Je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu dois déjà savoir que Ron est enfin de retour, tout comme tu l'avais espéré, il est réapparu au moment où l'on ne s'y attendait pas. Je pense que tu peux imaginer ma joie comme je crois pouvoir ressentir la tienne. Il est sain et sauf, ou presque. Bien plus que ces marques morales que nous craignons tous, il est apparue qu'au delà de ça resterait une trace indélébile. Désormais marquée dans le plus profond de sa chaire, cette marque l'empêchera d'oublier, s'il aurait pu rester la plus petite chance du contraire.

Mais il est là... voilà ce que je me répète sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me questionner sur le fait que ce soit réellement le mieux. Je sais trop ce que ça fait d'être dans ce genre de situation. A tout jamais, il ne pourra oublier et cela quelque soit la fin de cette aventure.

Des troubles planent autour de sa réapparition après presqu'un an de longue absence. On ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment cette chose à pu arriver. On ne sait même si on le saura un jour. Comme amnésique, le brouillard s'est emparé de son âme pour l'emmener vers l'oubli. Du moins officiellement, car je pense pouvoir dire que je le connais assez pour voir qu'il nous cache des tas de choses. Que s'est-il réellement passé ce jour là? Que s'est-il passé jusqu'à ce moment où enfin il nous est réapparu, sauvé, sonné mais sain? Comment a-t-il fait? Des questions qui restent sans réponses et qui indéniablement ne troublent pas que la personne concernée.

Assez parlé d'une chose qui de toute manière ne bougera pas. Il est là alors cessons de s'inquiéter et profitons de ce moment. Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, après un an de recherche, nous avons mis la main sur l'un des derniers horcruxes. Te rappelles-tu de cette conversation que nous avions eu au sujet de cette école de Durmstrang? Elle a éveillé un doute chez l'ordre du phoenix et c'est ainsi que nous avons mis en place une fouille digne de ce nom. Nous étions soupçonneux à propos d'un lien certain ou d'un certain lien avec cet homme qui ose se faire appeler lord, nous en sommes maintenant sûrs. Le mât de ce bateau qui servait à leur voyage au delà des mers et des terres, cachait ce bout d'âme qui a rejoint l'enfer une bonne fois pour toute.

La fin approche et avec lui la peur de cet affrontement imminent. Je vais devoir l'affronter, je le savais, j'en ai peur. Suis-je réellement aussi courageux que ça? Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas cette culpabilité profonde... je ne fais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arrêter ce carnage. Je l'avoue, je retarde au maximum le moment où, il faudra que je regarde l'assassin de mes parents, le tortionnaire de mon meilleur ami et l'homme à l'origine de mon amour à jamais perdu.

Reçois cette lettre d'un homme qui, crois le ou pas ne sera jamais capable d'oublier ces yeux si bleus, qui un matin d'octobre avaient enchaîné son coeur d'une des manières les plus injustes.

H.P.

Cher Harry,

Jamais je n'ai pu penser un seul instant que tu n'étais pas courageux, je sais par contre que sous tes divers masques d'élu, se cache un être humain qui ne peut être insensible à la peur face à cette mission. Mais je sais également, que le destin n'aurait pu choisir autre personne pour redonner au monde sorcier cet espoir d'une vie sans guerres. Crois en toi autant que nous mêmes nous le faisons.

Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'espérais pas que tout cela soit fini le plus vite possible, mais la patience est une vertu que j'essaye de travailler. Je suis sûre que tout cela se finira en notre faveur, alors le temps peut bien passer, tout m'est égal, je le subirais en faisant grandir en moi cet espoir inaltérable.

Tu dis que Ron gardera en lui des séquelles qui ne le laisserons jamais tranquille, mais crois-tu que ce n'est pas la même chose pour chaque personne de notre monde? N'oublies pas que cette guerre a pris, j'en suis sûre, une personne de chaque famille, la guerre aura laissé sa trace dans notre histoire. Mon frère est une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, c'est bien pour cela qu'il a eu le bravoure de venir vous rejoindre alors que la famille en entier, semblait le prier de revenir.

Pour sûr que tu n'es pas le seul, que cette question perturbe. Comment ce miracle a-t-il pu arriver? Comment Ron a-t-il pu revenir alors que nos espoirs devenaient vains?

Je m'étais persuadée de ne pas revenir sur une de tes phrases, et pourtant, je ne peux cacher les mots que me souffle mon coeur blessé par tes paroles. Un amour peut-il être à jamais perdu Harry? Un amour reste toujours présent, éteint ou pas, il garde sa place dans le coeur d'une personne.

Avec tout mon amour à jamais gravé,

Ginny Weasley.


	13. Chapter 13

Chère Ginny,

Un mystère résolu débute cette lettre qui vient après plusieurs mois d'attente. Un mystère et la mort de cette personne que je croyais lâche et noyé dans la cupidité que lui donnait ce nom de prestige. Drago Malefoy est mort, Ginny. Il a donné sa vie pour sauver Ron et malgré cela, j'ai encore du mal à croire en sa sincérité.

Je me rends compte que ces mots qui ont un sens pour moi n'en n'ont pas encore pour toi. Alors voilà en quelques phrases le pourquoi du comment. Tout d'abord, la raison pour laquelle Ron ne pouvait pas parler de son aventure: il était lié par le sort du serment inviolable. Un sort que Drago lui avait fait subir après l'avoir libéré des mains de ses tortionnaires. Bien sûr que ce fut un geste courageux. Non vraiment? Désolé mais je ne crois pas en ces mots! Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce courage l'a poussé à la lâcheté de ne pas assumer son geste. Il avait trahi son maître et croyait se protéger en faisant ça. Rogue l'a rattrapé et l'a tué. Voilà un mystère de résolu... et un assassin hors d'état de nuire, hors d'état tout court.

Pour en revenir à des choses plus gaies, j'ai appris ta nomination au poste de médicomage, ton rêve se réalise, le mien avec. Sitôt la guerre finie, tu seras une femme comblée et de ce fait, je serais l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Voilà, nous sommes des adultes, je le réalise tout juste, nous sommes des adultes. Et ce mariage plus qu'imminent me le rappelle un peu plus chaque jour. Quelle joie de voir mes deux meilleurs amis trouver leur bonheur dans ces instants plus que précieux. Ils seront mariés et je compte bien leur offrir comme cadeau un monde sans guerre.

Voilà, une des première fois où je souris en écrivant. Non pas que l'idée de te voir réagir à mes écrits ne me fait pas plaisir mais, je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de choses agréables à te dire... Pourtant, il me semble bien que ce frisson me parcourant l'échine est la preuve de ce sentiment que j'avais presque oublié. Je suis heureux.

Je t'embrasse en souhaitant de te revoir bientôt...

H.P.

Cher Harry,

J'ai bien sûr appris la mort de Drago... Drago Harry car il avait un prénom avant d'avoir ce nom qui lui a tant porté préjudice. Non, je n'oublie pas le nombre d'âmes que sa baguette a volé, le nombre de larmes versées par sa faute, le nombre d'orphelins et de vies prises avant la fin. Mais ce que je retiens au delà de toutes celles là, c'est celle qu'il nous à rendu. Il a sauvé mon frère, et pour cela, il mérite un minimum de respect.

Cesse de croire que tout homme n'a le droit qu'à une seule chance. L'erreur est humaine et si tous les hommes étaient parfaits, nous ne nous contenterions pas de simples mots posés sur un papier pour dire toutes ces choses qui nous tiennent à coeur.

Que sais-tu réellement de sa vie? Que penses-tu savoir? Il n'a pas réagi comme tu l'aurais souhaité, mais peux-tu blâmer un être pour ne pas être ce que tu attends de lui? Il n'a pas eu l'esprit chevaleresque, pas eu l'esprit suicidaire, il a juste eu l'espoir de pouvoir survivre sans faire ce que cet homme lui demandait.

Pourquoi Merlin as-tu l'esprit si fermé, au point de ne jamais changer d'avis, au point de ne pas revenir sur tes décisions, même les plus hâtives?

Si tu savais la joie que j'ai ressentie en voyant les yeux de Ron se poser une nouvelle fois sur moi. Bien sûr que son physique n'était plus tout à fait le même, et pourtant, cette flamme brillant au fond de ses yeux restait la même. Une flamme qui avait eu la chance d'être ravivée. Pour cela et à jamais, Drago aura le droit à mon respect.

Tu dis être surpris de voir à quel point le temps était passé vite, de voir que nous étions devenu des adultes. On ne grandit pas grâce à une nomination... De manière inégale, l'homme trace sa vie et son destin. De cette façon, aucune comparaison n'est possible. Je suis devenue une adulte lorsque j'ai pu passer outre l'amour que je te portais pour te laisser partir. Tu en as fait de même lorsque tu as su me préserver de ce sentiment d'abandon qui m'enserrait le coeur. Non, je ne comprenais pas tes choix de l'époque, oui je t'en remercie aujourd'hui.

Moi aussi je suis fière de ce métier qui est devenue le mien... Et pourtant, tout ça est bien loin de ce que j'imaginais auparavant. Dans mes rêves d'enfant, rien n'était comme ça. Je me voyais partir au travail, embrassant mon mari et posant ma main sur mon ventre arrondie. Je me voyais refaire les murs de la chambre d'enfant, sachant pertinemment que quelques mois plus tard, j'emménagerais pour une maison plus vaste, abandonnant ainsi ce qui fut mon premier appartement.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai cet emploi tant désiré, mais c'est bien la seule chose. Je me raccroche à des souhaits inavouables et l'espoir qu'un jour mon coeur soit de nouveau libre pour tenter sa quête autre part.

Pour ce qui est de ce mariage pourrais-tu me donner le nom d'une seule personne qui n'en serait pas heureux? Je l'aime, elle faisait partie de notre famille au même titre que toi... Et ce bien avant que les sentiments compliqués de l'amour viennent y mettre leur grain de sel.

J'attends également de te voir... de te parler et de t'enlacer de nouveau. Comme deux amis que nous ne serons jamais.

Ginny Weasley.

Chère Ginny,

Je n'ai jamais dit que Drago ne méritait pas le respect... s'il te plaît, évite ce regard noir que je présume pointer en lisant ces quelques mots. Bien sûr que son action même mal orchestrée reste tout de même... je ne peux pas le dire.

Je l'ai compris et Ron aussi, il s'en est allé faire sa quête seul et a vengé de ses mains la mort de celui qui avait été notre ennemi depuis tant d'années. Rogue est mort, victime du premier Avada Kedavra que Ron ait pu lancé. Oui, lui qui à Poudlard avait souhaité plus d'une fois la mort de son professeur de potion était loin d'imaginer que cet homme allait être le premier qu'il allait tuer. Je n'ai pas plus de détails à te donner sur ce sujet, Ron ne voulant plus en parler et souhaitant oublier à jamais cette affaire.

Je t'embrasse de toute mon âme et pardonne moi de la lettre bien courte que fut celle-ci.

H.P.


	14. Chapter 14

Cher Harry,

Des mots sur un papier n'ont jamais pu donner la satisfaction qu'est celle de voir un regard s'illuminer ou se fermer à la vue de ces écrits. Alors moi qui pensais te connaître, ne peux que se sentir idiote à la vue de cet homme que tu es devenu.

Bien sur que je pourrais utiliser l'espace que m'offre ce parchemin pour te dire à quel point ce mariage était beau, à quel point j'ai envié Hermione ou encore te dire que pour tous les galions du monde j'aurais voulu être à sa place, dans les bras de celui que je croyais avoir cessé d'aimer.

Je t'aime Harry... comme on a permis à l'homme d'aimer. Je ne pensais pas que ces mots pourraient franchir une nouvelle fois les limites barricadées de mon esprit, et pourtant les voilà.

J'en ai douté... et j'en ai maintenant honte. Mais lorsque tes mains ont frôlé mon corps, le faisant vibrer sous tes caresses, cette fois je le savais, mon coeur s'était de nouveau enflammé. Au bien sûr, ce n'était pas cet amour de jeune adolescente, mais bien... Je t'aime. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de te le dire... de te l'écrire.

Les baisers frêles et hésitant du gryffondor que tu étais ont fait place à ceux passionnés d'un homme paraissant si sûr de lui. Les frêles étreintes de l'époque ont perdus leur chasteté, et me font regretter ces jours passés à essayer vainement de t'oublier.

Néanmoins, je connais mon esprit tortionnaire, et sais qu'un jour pas très lointain, je serais amenée à réfléchir à tout cela... à peut-être même regretter ces gestes pourtant si agréable et réconfortant. Mais ce dont je suis sure aujourd'hui... c'est que ce soir de juin je t'ai enfin retrouver, toi l'homme qui a fait naître en moi des sensations tout autant nouvelles qu'effrayantes.

Je disais souvent que l'amour qui nous rapprochait n'en était plus. Je maintiens cette phrase, une autre flamme fait battre mon coeur. Une flamme si intense qu'elle semble faire luire tout ce qui est mon entourage. Je sais aujourd'hui que tu seras le père de mes enfants et celui dans lequel je verrais refléter ma propre vie.

Si tu savais à quel point j'ai désormais peur de t'envoyer cette lettre, si tu savais comme j'ai peur de recevoir ce qui sera ta réponse, peur de ne pas la recevoir du tout. Mon imagination me joue des tours et me fais croire au pire comme au meilleur. J'ai cru lire dans ton baiser d'au revoir une amertume qui ne pouvait être à toi. Comme un adieu posé sur le bout de tes lèvres salées.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, te hurler ma détresse à la vue de tes yeux qui ne brillent plus du même vert. Merlin que l'âge a rendu ton corps séduisant, Merlin comme il a fait de ton âme un puit de tristesse sans fond.

Reviens moi vite Harry... fais de moi sans tarder celle qui veillera sur ta vie.

Je t'aime,

Ginny Weasley.

Ma tendre Ginny,

Merlin sait si ce jour fut le plus beau de ma vie. Tu m'as retrouvé, et ce fut réciproque. Pourtant, la vie n'est faite que de départs, de retours et d'arrivées. Ne crois pas en lisant cela que j'ai tout oublié. Non, je garderais ces images, ces sensations et ce partage d'amour jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Puisses-tu y lire une marque d'espoir, l'espoir que le destin nous offrira assez de temps pour revivre un moment aussi fort que celui-ci.

Tout comme tu l'as remarqué notre relation a pris un tournant... un virage qui nous a éloigné un peu plus de ce monde enfantin auquel on se raccrochait. Nous devrons faire un choix que je voudrais pouvoir dire personnel. Mais hélas, nous ne sommes plus en mesure de choisir pour nous même. C'est pour cela que je ne rejette pas ta "demande en mariage", je la repousse juste. Je ne veux pas faire naître dans ton âme des espoirs qui seront peut-être vain. Non, je veux faire naître dans ton âme des certitudes qui embelliront ta vie.

Le fait est là, je ne suis plus certain de rien. Bien sûr que ces moments intenses furent les plus beaux que la vie m'ait offert, bien sûr que je t'aime et que je désire plus que tout ton bonheur. Mais bien sûr que cette vie que l'on m'a donné est frêle. Alors il serait plus sage de patienter sans réellement s'attendre.

Ce serait mentir que de dire que cela est un souhait. Non, il s'agit juste de cette fichu conscience qui refait surface. J'aimerais te demander de m'attendre, de préparer les festivités pour mon retour, te dire que nous aurons les plus beaux enfants de la planète et te répéter encore et toujours que si la vie t'a fait mienne, c'est pour l'éternité. Mais hélas, rien n'est éternel.

Je ne regretterais jamais ce que nous avons fait ce jour là, je l'avais tellement souhaité que cet instant avait ce goût inimitable de rêves. Je t'ai aimé...

C'est en tentant de me décrocher de ces rêves que je vais retourner dans cette quête qui touche à sa fin.

Je t'aime,

H.P.


	15. Chapter 15

A l'ange qui à jamais veillera sur celui que je fut,

Lorsque cette lettre atteindra la paume de tes jolies mains, je ne serais plus qu'une âme pleurant la perte de son amour dans un autre monde. Mais vous serez libres, toutes et tous, libre de mener votre vie comme bon vous semblera sans avoir cette sensation que Voldemort est derrière vous. Je sais que tu as déjà tout compris, mais avant que les larmes mouillent de son eau ces si beaux yeux, laisse moi te dire une dernière fois que je t'aime, laisse moi te dire que tu as fait de moi, pendant un moment qui n'aurait jamais été assez long, un homme privilégié. Car oui, quel doux privilège que d'avoir eu le droit à cette partie immergée de toi.

Qu'il m'est dure de t'écrire cette lettre Ginny mais qu'il l'est encore plus de t'imaginer la lisant. Je te dois des milliers d'explications et encore plus d'excuses. Je vais commencer par là je pense. Un pardon que je désire plus que tout... Pardonne moi de t'avoir donné cette possibilité d'être malheureuse. J'aurais du me faire oublier de toi... mais ma fierté me poussait à l'inverse. J'aurais du le faire ce même matin de septembre et ne jamais cédé à la tentation de goûter tes lèvres si douces. Indéniablement, ces chastes baisers nous ont poussé à plus.

L'envie de me dénigrer me tord le coeur... tout ça pour te dire, que je ne pouvais pas être cet homme, père de ces enfants rêvés. Tu trouveras une personne plus responsable et altruiste que moi, j'en suis certain. Et cela me rend le coeur léger. Je suis certain que ces mêmes enfants auront ta beauté, ta franchise, ton intelligence, ta fraîcheur et le bleu de ces yeux qui m'ont fait plus d'une fois quitter cette terre, mère des enfers. Tu l'auras ta vie rêvée. Je m'en porte garant.

L'heure approche et je sens mes doigts trembler face à la plume, j'aurais voulu te dire tant de choses que même en ayant eu cette pierre philosophale entre mes doigts, je n'aurais jamais eu le temps de le faire. Tant de choses futiles et inutiles qui pourtant mène la vie des couples normaux depuis des décennies. On ne se dit jamais les bonnes choses... repoussant à hier ce que l'on ne fera pas demain. Combien de temps avons nous perdus? Tenté de dire aucun, mais quand l'angélus sonne la fin d'une vie, on serait heureux de voir quelques heures supplémentaires faire leur apparition.

J'ai l'impression heureuse d'avoir fait dans cette vie ce pourquoi j'étais né. Je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai aimé... Voilà à quoi se résume la vie de tout homme au fond. Notre histoire pourtant n'aura pas cette fin de conte de fée... Il se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vieillirent heureux dans leur château. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais pu faire comme tout le monde.

Je te promets de garder jusqu'au dernier moment cette image de la femme accomplie que tu es. Je me souviendrais longtemps de cette petite fille qui un matin de septembre se trouvait sur la voie 9 3/4. Je me souviendrais de cette même fille, faisant demi-tour, je ne sais pourquoi, avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire bonjour. Je me souviendrais de cette incompréhension et cette légère gêne ressentie lorsque Ron, Fred et George me disaient que tu étais juste amoureuse... Mais de qui? Je me souviendrais de cette jeune fille que les garçons regardaient envieusement, faisant naître en moi l'envie de dégainer ma baguette et approuver Ron dans ses insultes aux prétendants. Je me souviendrais du jour ou enfin tes lèvres se sont unies aux miennes, laissant planer dans mon âme une exaltation sans pareil. Je me souviendrais de ce parfum si doux et enivrant qu'est le tien... me souviendrais de cette première lettre... de cette dernière lettre... de ces yeux que j'aurais voulu voir semblable sur le visage de mon enfant. Je me souviendrais que je t'aimais.

Je vais devoir m'en aller détruire ce dernier horcruxe enfouis au plus profond de moi, suivant un rituel qui mettra également fin au jour de cette infâme monstre. Il aura eut ce qu'il voulait: ma mort. Mais je sais désormais pourquoi je portais en moi tant de ressemblances avec lui... Pourquoi cette cicatrice... il m'avait juste marqué comme un simple objet, m'offrant avec ce morceau d'âme, des allures frôlant l'arrogance des serpentards et une langue innée qu'est le fourche langue.

Si tu savais comme je ne veux pas te laisser... ce paragraphe devait être le dernier... On m'attend... J'ai rendez vous avec mon destin. Mais qu'ils attendent! J'ai besoin de temps... un temps qu'on ne m'offre pas. Crois moi je t'en pris quand je te dis que je t'aime. Écoute moi quand je te supplie de vivre la vie que tu aurais voulu. Pardonne moi mes erreurs. Ne m'oublie pas... Quitte à être égoïste... ne m'oublie pas. Et quand ton coeur se fera trop lourd pour supporter les aléas de ta vie, lève un instant les yeux vers ce ciel immense, et dis-toi que sa grandeur n'était rien à côté de tout cet amour que tu as fait naître en moi, et qui m'encourage aujourd'hui à aller là où la fin de ma vie marquera le début de la votre.

Tu seras la première à connaître mon départ... Dis à tous les autres que j'aurais voulu les écouter et croire qu'il existait une autre solution. Mais dis-leur également que ceci n'est que le début d'une autre vie. Une porte se ferme et une autre s'ouvre pour vous laisser entrevoir un monde meilleur.

Je ne vois pas d'autre chose à dire, ou plutôt, j'en vois tellement que ces secondes défilant deviennent un défi à mon courage. Je fais ce qui est le mieux... j'essaies de m'en persuader.

Dis à Ron que je l'aime... qu'il est un très bon mari et un père de famille supérieur à tous les autres. Dis-lui qu'il fut le premier à me faire croire en la vie, le premier à avoir fait de moi un être humain qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Il m'a offert l'amitié...

Dis à mon Hermione que j'ai toujours cru en elle... merci d'avoir sauver ma vie plus d'une fois grâce à ces sorts rabâchés durant les heures d'études. Dis lui que c'est une merveilleuse femme qui ne demande qu'à être reconnu pour ce qu'elle est: la meilleur sorcière que Poudlard ait formé.

Je vais devoir te laisser cette fois. S'il te plaît, emmènes mon corps près de celui de mes parents.

N'oublies pas ma Ginny, rêve et songe venue infiltrer ma vie dans ses instants les plus intimes; n'oublies pas mon amour que je serais toujours là pour toi: au travers d'un vent balayant les plaines d'une prairie, d'un brin d'herbe caressant l'ovale de ton visage, ou d'une étoile se frayant un chemin dans l'immensité de ce monde. N'oublie pas ma bien-aimée, que je te suis à jamais redevable de cet amour que tu m'as donné.

Je t'embrasse ma tendre Ginny, je t'embrasse avec tout cet amour à jamais préservé.

Je t'aime,

Harry James Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

Papa,

Qu'il me paraît étrange d'écrire ce mot. Un mot que je n'ai appris à prononcer que bien après la plupart des enfants de mon âge. Pendant longtemps, on ne m'a pas cru lorsque je racontais à mes copains d'école que j'étais le fils de Harry Potter. Je ne leur en veux pas, ça me donne l'impression de partager un secret avec toi.

Voilà onze ans que tu es mort et partout dans les rues, on fête la journée où tu as eu raison de cet homme que personne n'ose encore nommer. Cela fait bizarre de voir ton portrait sourire sur les vitrines des commerçants de Pré-au-lard. Je me raconte à chaque fois que tu as pris cette photo en pensant très fort à moi. Mais c'est impossible, je le sais. Maman m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au courant de ma venue et que tu étais parti combattre ce mage avant même qu'elle n'ait pu t'en toucher un mot. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent si tu avais su... Au moins, j'aurais été le fils de quelqu'un.

Ça ne me rend pas triste... je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas connu mon père et ceux qui connaisse mon histoire raconte que je suis son portrait craché... sauf les yeux. Oui, j'ai les yeux de maman.

J'ai eu onze ans au printemps dernier, et je suis rentré à Poudlard. Maman dit qui tu aurais été très content d'apprendre que j'avais rejoint la maison des Gryffondors, et peut-être même plus de savoir que j'avais décroché le poste d'attrapeur. Je dois ça à oncle Ron, il m'a appris très tôt à monter sur un balai, au grand désarroi de tante Hermione. Pourtant, moi je suis sûr que c'est à toi que je dois tout ça, ou plutôt à ton sang.

Mais je me sens un peu seul ici... bien sûr je me suis fait des amis, mais je ne peux pas leur parler de toi... de peur qu'eux aussi me délaissent en me croyant menteur.

Je suis le premier Weasley brun de la famille, et ça m'a valu les railleries du choipeau magiques. J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai entendue le professeur McGonnagall prononcer mon nom. Mais j'y suis allé en espérant de tout mon coeur qu'il ne me mettrait pas chez les serpentards. J'avais le caractère paraît-il... qu'on le redise encore et je leur montrerais de quel bois se chauffe un Weasley! Je maîtrise désormais le sortilège de chauve furie.

Maman me parle beaucoup de toi. Elle me dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup et que elle aussi t'aimait, mais que la vie avait choisi de t'enlever à nous. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi les autres enfants avaient leur papa, pourquoi, ils ne portaient pas le nom de famille de leur mère et pourquoi le mien avait dû partir pour devenir celui qui a vaincu. Je dois me contenter de dires et d'écrits pour imaginer quel père tu aurais dû être. Et ce qui me fait le plus mal là dedans, c'est que je sais que tu ne me reconnaîtrais même pas si l'on se croisait par hasard.

Je regrette qu'aux yeux de tout le monde, tu ne sois que l'élu et pas un père. Officiellement, tu n'as pas de famille... juste des amis qui contribuent à garder ta mémoire intacte.

On me demande pourquoi j'ai écrit cette lettre, pensant sans doute que comme tous les enfants, je viendrais les déposer sur ta tombe, dans ce musée qui porte ton nom... Pauvres fous, comme s'ils pensaient réellement que maman aller accepter de laisser ta sépulture à la vue de tout le monde. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a réussi à l'époque, à signer un pacte avec le ministère. Elle devait abandonner l'idée de faire de moi ton fils légitime et à la place de cela, ils organiseraient des fausses funérailles. Je suis content de son choix, et aujourd'hui, c'est à Goldric Hollow que j'emmène cette lettre.

A mon père, mon héros,

Wyatt Harry James Weasley.


End file.
